


Blood of the Conqueror

by Darkladyharly



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkladyharly/pseuds/Darkladyharly
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Caesar and her adventures in the Mojave with the Courier. A force to be reckoned with the entire Mojave hinges on the pair. Whom will they side with? What will become of the Mojave?
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon, Vulpes Inculta/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Where to begin this tale? Well the beginning of course.


	2. Principium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like most good tales we must witness the birth of our protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the conversation here in English however only Latin is spoken in Legion camps so know that it is actually in Latin. I am just to lazy to translate everything.

(Flagstaff,Arizona - 2265)

A woman's pained cries and panting echoed through the stillness of the night. She lay on red and gold sheets. Her long black hair stuck to her sweat drenched face. Her tunica was shoved up nearly to her breast band exposing her very pregnant stomach. Slaves scurried around gathering supplies for the gnarled old priestess who peered between the laboring woman's legs. "This one is impatient already, Vivica. Could not wait until a decent hour to wake the entire household." She cackled looking up at the expectant mother. "Fortuna seems to be favoring you. This birth will be quick." 

Out on the balcony two men sat playing chess seemingly ignoring the chaos behind them. One waiting to be dismissed so that he could seek his own bed and one anxiously waiting for the birth to be over. Caesar looked over his shoulder at the fluttering white curtains that separated him from his favorite concubine who groaned again as she worked to bring his heir into the world. He then turned back to his companion. The Malpais Legate, his oldest friend and most trusted advisor. 

"Worrying will not make the child come faster. Have faith my friend. It will be as God plans." He counseled him. 

Caesar snorted. "It depends on which god wins the planning. Fortuna to bring luck, My father Mars to bring strength, or Pluto to bring death."

Vivica followed the instructions of the midwife bitting her tongue to stifle much of her pain. She knew her lord and master was as anxious for the birth of this child. This was his first child and heir to his empire. She prayed for the safety of her child.

Soon her prayers were answered. With one final great push the babe came out crying loudly. "Good strong lungs that one at least." The midwife remarked before she cut the cord and handed the babe to one of the slaves to clean. Vivica could hear her child's fussing and the slaves whispering as the cleaned the babe. 

The mid wife helped clean her up and applied medicine to her woman hood to help her heal from the birth faster. A slave brought the child forth wrapped in a crimson blanket so Vivica could nurse. The old crone stopped them. She looked at the midwife concerned. "Is there something wrong with my child?"

The midwife gave her a look of pity."Your daughter is healthy and strong Vivica. Just like her mother."

Vivica let out a strangled sob and sat up reaching for her babe terrified now for both herself and her infant daughter. In the Legion women had two roles. Breeding and as slaves. She herself had gotten lucky and had been claimed by Caesar as his personal slave when he conquered her people but many other women from her tribe had not been so lucky. She could still hear the echo of their screams of pain and terror from the first night after their capture. The thought of her own babe suffering stole the breath from her.

Caesar entered the room hearing only the child's cries. Vivica gazed up at him in terror. He had never seen her so afraid not even when he had first claimed her as his own. A trembling slave brought the babe to him and held it out as if an offering. He looked from Vivica back to the babe. The child continued to complain loudly and wriggle in the blanket. He finally took the child from the slave. Holding his child he could see the fine wisps of white hair that matched his own. He smiled before looking up."Is their something wrong with my son?"

The midwife bowed before shaking her head."No there is nothing wrong with your daughter, my lord. She is just hungry." 

At her pronoucement of the child's sex Vivica gave a soft whimper. "Please Master, it is my failure please punish me not her." She begged as she struggled to get to her feet. She nearly collapsed when she stood,the slaves having to catch her to keep her from hitting the floor.

Caesar was confused by his normally quiet slave's hysterical outburst. Joshua walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder looking at the little face scrunched up as it wailed again. "You have a beautiful daughter my friend. But I do believe your pet fears you will kill it for being female. It is not uncommon in many tribes to kill infants if they do not meet certain standards. Or enslave it as you have the rest of the tribe."

Caesar frowned looking from his friend to his favored pet. He carried the babe back over to the bedside as the slaves had laid Vivica down again. He pulled her tunica down revealing her breasts engorged with milk. "You come from a backwater tribe so I will forgive your ignorance this time Vivica. I am not an animal to slay my young. Feed our daughter. Her crying is giving me a headache." He gently laid her on Vivca's exposed chest. She took the babe and helped it to latch to her breast. He looked up at Joshua. "Legate I will see you tomorrow so we can speak more about expanding into Utah. Priestess you may return to the Temple."

The old crone bowed her head again."Of course, Caesar. Will there be a name for me to write down in the annals for the daughter of the Son of Mars?" 

He looked down at Vivica then at the nursing child with her tiny fist clenched. "Astraea. Beautiful little star." 

(Legion Barracks. Flagstaff, Arizona-2275) 

Vulpes wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been training extra hard the last few weeks. His seventeenth year of life had just passed and like all males of similar age he had reached his final test. This would determine whether he would be joining a Conturbernium within the Legion or would become a slave. His upper lip curled at the thought of being a slave. He resumed his training awaiting the Legionary who had been assigned to teach his group. There had been eleven of them in the beginning now there were only three; Himself , Atticus who was also 17, and Cassius who was only 10. 

It was not long before he was summoned by Cassius. He followed Cassius to the Arena. It was where trainees fought for position in the Legion and profligates fought for the amusement of Caesar. His mentor Gaius stood by the entrance waiting for him. 

"Today you will become a man of the Legion, Vulpes. You will not be fighting Atticus as that would be unfair. You two have trained together for too long and know each others weakness and fighting styles. You will be fighting with Titus from Lucius' group. Fight well boy. Caesar himself is watching today. As well as the Centurions whom will chose you for a contubernium under their command." Gaius stated looking at him intently. He knew the boy had potential. 

Vulpes nodded and went into the waiting area. He was given a throwing spear. He was soon ordered to enter the arena proper. Blood both fresh and old spattered the walls of the gladiator pit. Above the walls of the pit sat the stands filled with Legionaries of all ranks. Off to one side sat Caesar's personal box. He sat on his throne dressed in his armor. His consort sat beside him dressed in white and decorated in gold. The Malpais Legate sat at the right hand of Caesar. A few of the higher ranking Centurions stood behind the pair. 

Vulpes walked into the center of the ring and brought his closed fist to his chest before bowing his head."Ave true to the Mighty Caesar." His opponent did the same. Caesar smiled in acknowledgement and waved his hand for them to begin.

Vulpes quickly back up and surveyed his opponent. Titus was a good head taller and far more muscled than Vulpes. He wielded a machete. Vuples knew if he were hit with that it would be the end of him. His only option was keep his opponent at a distance. 

Titus however had the opposite plan and charged him with a yell. Vulpes may have been smaller but he was faster. He dropped down to one knee and thrust his spear forward bracing it. It drove into Titus' gut. Yet like a true Legionaire Titus did not die easily. His charge halted he broke the spear shaft off leaving the head inside him. He stumbled forward and swung the machete at Vulpes. Vulpes ducked the blow that would have cleaved him two otherwise. Grabbing Titus' arm he kicked out sweeping his opponent's feet out from under him. Titus landed hard on the dry dusty ground the breath knocked from him. Taking advantage of the situation Vulpes tightened his grip on Titus' arm and used it to stab the fallen male in the throat. Titus made a pained gurgling sound as he drowned in his own blood. 

Vulpes rose bowing again to Caesar before leaving the arena going back to the gladiator pits. A slave was supposed to be there to hand him a cup of fresh cool water and a towel to wipe of the sweat, dirt, and blood. Yet instead there was young girl child with large azure eyes and waist length white hair. He could tell by the fine cut of her tunica and the absence of a slave collar that she was no doubt the daughter of a high ranking member of Caesar's council. Though why she was here without a slave or guard was puzzling. She handed him the water and towel.

He took a drink and leaned against a post. His silvery blue eyes gazing at her. She stared back unafraid. "What is your name?" She asked softly.

"Does it matter?" He asked with a shrug running a hand through his messy brown hair. He would need to cut it again soon. 

She frowned slightly at his response yet instead of leaving she stepped forward closer to him. "I want you to teach me how to fight." 

Vulpes could not have been more shocked if she had hit him. He shook his head."No. You are a girl. Girls do not need to fight. It is the job of your father and then your husband to fight for you." 

Astraea smiled at him sweetly. "Please I can pay you. I have a few denari left over from my birthday. And...and if you teach me I will marry you when I am grown. Please. I do not like being weak. I want to be strong like you."

Vulpes crossed his arms over his chest."Why ask me? Why not ask your father?"

"Father is always too busy. Besides I am lean like you not muscled like father. I can't be as strong and powerful as him so I can be fast and clever like you instead."She replied honestly

Vulpes was intruiged."You know I could get in trouble for speaking with you much less helping you learn fighting."

"I know. But you are clever and I am quiet. No one will know. I got here without being seen didn't I?" She countered. "Please teach me?" She begged softly gazing up at him with pleading eyes. 

Vulpes sighed in frustration. Astraea smirked in victory. She grabbed his arm and stood up on her tip toes and placed a feather soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Meet me here tonight after the second watch. Don't get followed. I don't want my future husband to get killed before I have a chance to marry him." She giggled before slipping away. 

Vulpes stood there for a moment stunned by what happened. He was fetched by a servant after a few moments. He was taken to meet the other members of his Contubernium and the Decanus he would be working under. They feasted together and Vulpes was excused early and gifted a slave girl to enjoy for the evening in a private room by his former mentor Gaius.

The girl lay stiffly beneath not that Vulpes cared. He was simply enjoying himself. He forgot about everything else including the little girl from the arena. Unfortunately for him she did not forget. 

When he did not show at the designated time she went in search for him. She was smart and resourceful. She knew where the barracks were and using the shadows she listened outside the windows for his voice. It took a while but she finally heard him grunting and panting. Peeking in the window she saw him naked and moving atop the slave girl. Filled with fury she grabbed a couple rocks and threw them at him. The first one hit the side of the bed causing him to look up. The second rock hit him squarely in the hip. The third was aimed for his face but he batted it away. 

Astraea began looking for more rocks to throw at him furious at him. Vulpes knew he had to get her in the room and quiet her down. He did not know who her sire was but he doubted the male would be be pleased to find the girl out late at night and would no doubt punish him for it. Vulpes got up and strode over to the window grabbing her by her waist and pulling her in the window. She fought against his grip clawing and hissing like an angry cat. Vulpes looked over at the slave still laying on the bed. "Move over by the door and remain quiet or I will kill you." He threatened as he held the still thrashing girl child. The slave hastily got up to obey. He then tossed Astraea on the bed. Seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks twinged the remnants of his conscience.

He pinned her hands in front of her with one of his and moved to wipe her tears away. She bit him hard before trying to kick him. "You are a horrible mean lying jerk. I don't want to marry you anymore. I hate you! You just go back to your slave and leave me alone." She hissed at him angrily. Vulpes chuckled at her little jealous outburst.

"Poor little angry kitten. Are you mad because I was laying with the slave? You know she means nothing pretty one. She is simply a vessel to relieve my urges in." He murmured softly to soothe her. The girl's fierce spirit appealed to him begging him to tame it. Besides having a wife whom was related to one of Caesar's officer's would be beneficial.

"Why can't I help? I'm supposed to be your wife after all. I can give you kisses." She pouted still hiccuping from crying not fully understanding the concept of sex.

Vulpes shook his head and stroked her hair affectionately. "You can't...not yet any way kitten. You are still too young and we are not married yet. I cannot marry until I reach the rank of at least Decanus if not higher. Besides I do not want to hurt you."

"So since we aren't married I can go around kissing any boy I want?" She retorted clearly not happy with his explanation.

He growled and tightened his grip on her. "Of course not. You are a female you do not have the same urges that I do. You will not need kissed until I kiss you. Now I am tired of this discussion. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"And if I don't want to?If I do not want to marry you anymore?" She responded testing his limits without fear.

"I will put you over my knee and redden your stubborn little back side then you will go to bed. And you will marry me little kitten. I will not let you back out on that. " He replied calmly letting go of her wrists. "If you still want me to teach you what you asked you will need your rest. Now sleep. I will wake you before dawn and get you home safely." Vulpes instructed her. 

Astraea wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before turning to look at him. "How do I know that you won't forget me kissing her or some other slave?"

Vulpes chuckled. "I will have a bruise tomorrow from that rock you threw at me. Trust me I will not forget that. Nor would any slave compare to you. As I said before they are just tools for me to use nothing more. If you like I can kill her after using her. Would that satisfy your jealous little heart?"

Astraea shook her head."No don't kill her. Just..just...don't like her. Okay?" 

Vulpes nodded stroking her cheek. "As you wish now go to sleep my firece little kitten."

Astraea curled up her head against his chest and slipped into a deep sleep with a few minutes. He looked at her and smiled. He rose from the bed and walke dover to the slave girl to finish what he started. He pinned her against the wall and put his against her throat. "Make a sound and I will snap your neck." He threatened before thrusting into her brutally. He took his pleasure with little thought about the slave. When he was done he dressed and returned to the bed. He looked at her sleeping peacefully in the bed. He had much work to do if he was to claim the girl as his bride beginning with finding out who her father was.

He closed his eyes. Not fully sleeping but resting as he planned his course of action. The sun's first rays were barely filtering through when he roused the girl child. "Sleepy little kitten wake up. I must return you to your father's house before you are found missing." He murmured softly as he shook her arm gently. She lifted her head and blinked at him sleepily.

Her emerald hues gazed into his blue ones. "Mmm do I have to. The sun isn't even up yet." She pleaded softly clearly comfortable and not wanting to move.

Vulpes chuckled and swatted her bottom. "Yes you must. I will not have a lazy little wife." 

She rubbed her bottom and wrinkled her nose at him. "Such a mean husband." She sat up her hair a wild white mess. She stretched before getting out of the bed. She looked over at him. "You say your my husband now but you still didn't tell me your name."

He smiled laying on his side hishead propped lazily upon one arm. "No I did not. You have not earned the use of my name yet little wife. However I will trade you for it. My name for the name of your sire. After all I do need to know whom to ask for your hand."

At his request she stiffened slightly. Once he knew who her father was he would no longer help her. No one would dare help the daughter of the mighty Caesar. She bit her lower lip and looked away. "Will I see you tonight for training husband?" She asked swiftly changing the topic.

Vulpes noted her tension. He shook his head. Her reaction practically guarenteed it was 1 of the 3 highest advisors of Caesar. Based on her bold nature he highly doubted that she belonged to Aurelius. He was known for his brutal nature. He would have killed her or at least beaten her into submission. Nor was she Lucius daughter. Everyone knew that his wife was barren. That left the Malpais Legate. He did not even remotely think of the child being Caesar's as no one had ever heard of him having an heir.

He stood and walked over to her."Your first lesson little kitten is that you cannot let your emotions walk all over your face like that if you expect to be able to hold your own within the legion. You just told me who your father was without telling me. But do not worry I will teach you. Tonight. Meet me by the arena and I will teach you what you need to know. Now let's go. I will need to meet with the rest of my Contubernium before long."

"You know I can make it home on my own. It isn't safe for you. I am small and a girl. No one notices me." She argued softly placing her hand on his chest concerned.

"You are my future wife. It is my duty to make sure you are safe. Do not worry i am good at not being seen as well."He slipped out the window then moved to help her out the window. His touch was light almost tender with her. She took the lead and lead them through the still sleeping town. She lead him towards the residences of the officers and Caesar himself. She gave him a shy smile before climbing up the side of one of the buildings and slipping in an open window.

He then headed back to the barracks arriving just as the others were waking. Despite being exhausted he went through drills and out on patrol with them as if nothing had happened. His thoughts occasionally drifted to her. He planned on what he would teach her. She did not need to excel at combat as a Legionaire would but teaching her to defend herself might not be a bad thing either. He could not be everywhere at once. 

(Flagstaff,Arizona - 2276)

Days turned to months. The pair would meet secretly at the arena after everyone else had gone to bed. He trained her in hand to hand combat and eventually bladed weapons. He was strict yet after each practice he would hold her and speak to her about his patrols. She loved learning about the wastes and dengenerate tribes. Occasionally they spoke of their future together.

They had been training almost a year her skills had improved vastly. Vulpes was pleased with her progress. After a particularly intense training session he sat her down. "Astraea...My contubernium has been assigned to go to Nevada and fight the NCR for the territory. I do not know how long I will be gone....or if I will return."

Astraea grabbed his arm."No you cannot go. I ...I will talk to my father....make him keep you here."

Vulpes shook his head. "No kitten. I must go and fight. I must earn my place in the legion....and earn my place with you. Remember I have to attain rank to ask for you. Keep practicing what I have taught you. Everything will be fine."

Astraea tried to fight back the tears. She knew he was right. She took the dagger they had been practicing with and cut a length of her hair. In a few swift movements she had braided it together into a small bracelet. She held it out to him."This is so you remember what you are fighting for my husband. Wear it and know my thoughts and prayers are with you always."

Vulpes took the trinket and slipped it around his wrist. "You can send missives to me though I cannot send one back without someone finding out. Send them to the 5th Contuberium under Centurion Varius to Vulpes...Keep this." He handed her a dagger though a bit smaller than the ones they practiced with. "When you hold it know that I am protecting you even when I am not here."She nodded obediently slipping the dagger in her breastband beneath her tunica. He leaned forward kissing her gently. "Good girl. Now head home. I have to prepare for the march tomorrow."


End file.
